1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an unparking control system and an unparking control method using the same, and more particularly, to an unparking control system capable of unparking a vehicle from a parking space safely, conveniently and quickly through a reduced number of unparking control steps, and an unparking control method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles are everyday necessities in modern times, and a growing number of vehicles coming to markets and running on streets generate various social issues, including traffic congestion and parking problems.
Particularly, the parking problems are so serious that parking spaces are reduced as vehicles are increased in a limited region, city, or nation. The decreasing parking spaces inevitably reduce the size of each parking slot in which one vehicle can be parked.
In the case of a parking space which is not divided into parking slots, a number of vehicles are supposed to be parked at narrow intervals, making it difficult for drivers to park or unpark their vehicles in or from the narrow parking space manually while checking nearby obstacles.
Therefore, a technology has recently been developed and commercialized, which equips a vehicle with an automatic parking assist system so that the system takes pictures of the periphery of the vehicle, checks the pictures, and performs automatic parking.
However, such a conventional automatic parking assist system has the following problem: it initially selects the reverse gear, as the condition of automatic steering entrance, and performs backward control; this means that, when there is a curb opposite the unparking direction, any steering during the backward movement causes a contact between the curb and wheels and a resulting damage; and, if the vehicle is moved backwards straightly (without steering), any contact between the curb and wheels can be avoided, but the number of unparking control steps increases, slowing down the unparking process.